032415cenirow
aspiringArchon AA began trolling gracefulThaumaturge GT at 19:27 -- 07:29 AA: This has been....an eventful week. 07:29 GT: It has! How are you, Merrow? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:29 AA: I have been better. 07:29 AA: I think I broke a couple of ribs just now. 07:30 GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:30 GT: What were you doing this time! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:30 GT: ? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:30 AA: Um....I met Maenam. In person. 07:30 GT: Oh! Your mom is very nice! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:31 AA: I thought so too, but....I do not know. When I met her I just felt so pissed off at everything she did... 07:31 AA: And then she attacked me. 07:31 AA: It terned into a bit of a scuffle. 07:31 GT: Awww~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:31 GT: Er.. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:31 GT: Oh no! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:32 AA: It's fin now. She relented once I....um... 07:32 AA: ...once I submitted to her authority as Condesce. 07:32 GT: But she's not the Condesce. I mean, the Condesce is Laynne Bryant! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:33 AA: They are the same person, under different circumstances. 07:33 AA: Somefin that became very clear during our strife. 07:34 AA: She was....glorious, Acenia. I had her cowering in fear of me, and rather than break under my torment she shrimply headbutted me in the face. 07:34 AA: She shrugged off some of my most heinous assaults. 07:34 GT: Sounds like you need to practice more! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:34 AA: I want to completely destroy her. And she is not making it easy. 07:35 AA: I came close, I think. I could tell she was wavering....but in the end it was my convictions that broke first. 07:36 AA: The outward image she projects is so unassuming, I underestimated her. There is no question that the heart of the Condesce beats in her chest. 07:37 AA: Which will make it so satisfying when I break her, and make HER submit to ME. 07:37 GT: Merrow you are very cute when you have a black crush. ;3 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 AA: What? Do not be silly. This is... 07:38 GT: Reread what you sent me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 AA: ...oh, what the shell. There's no point in me trying to hide things from you anyway. 07:38 GT: I don't mind! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: They're different kinds of feelings anyway! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:39 AA: I know. But I know Libby once said your twink instincts might make you more territorial about that than most trolls. 07:39 AA: So I did not want to rub it in your face. 07:40 GT: Yeah, but I was raised by two trolls who very openly had a Kismessitude. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:40 AA: True. 07:41 AA: I am glad it does not upset you then. 07:41 GT: Okay, not so openly, but you know, it was apparent if you knew them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:41 AA: How are you taking the loss of Thiago? I do not know if you two were close, but I do know he was your brother by blood. 07:42 GT: I am pretty sure I'm good at killing things, so I think I'm going to exert my power as future Empress of Alternia and make an example of them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:43 AA: Of the Horntaker? 07:43 GT: The weird ghosty one! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:43 AA: There are multiple Horntakers now? 07:44 AA: I mean aside from the child one and the grown one. 07:44 GT: The Sami that is in the coven is way too nice to have ever killed anyone! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:45 AA: She admitted it openly in that memo. Were you there for the memo? She seamed to be having some sort of psychotic break, admittedly, but....I do not know. 07:45 GT: I wasn't there... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:45 AA: Lily seams convinced now, too, and she trusted the Horntaker more than any of us, I think. 07:45 AA: I think she saw her as somefin of a mother figure. 07:47 AA: Here, let me provide you a log of the event. I do not know what we should do about it yet, but you should at least have the information. 07:47 GT: I Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:47 GT: am not worried about it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:47 AA: You are not? 07:47 GT: I think my instincts and my magic will lead me to the right decision. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:49 AA: Let me know what decision you come to then, because I am lost. I wish to fight back at her for attempting to wrest authority in so tyrannical a fashion, but....I am not shore that it is a sensible risk to take at the moment. I have sean the power of the veterans, and whale I disapprove of her as a person, if she can be kept from krilling my vassals or my people perhaps the wiser course would be to 07:49 AA: just let her have control. 07:49 AA: I am nervous about her mental state based on the things I saw in the memo though. 07:50 GT: Merrow, do you cast a spell with only two ingredients? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:50 GT: Most times, no! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:50 GT: So I think we need more before we know what things are going to be. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:50 AA: That seams wise. 07:50 AA: Actually, there was a troll in the memo making the same suggestion. 07:51 AA: She did seam to be a bit of a pain in the nook though. 07:51 AA: The blueblood. Nuntak, I suppose. I have never spoken to her before. 07:54 AA: if you need kelp fighting this ghost version of the horntaker let me know 07:54 GT: oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:54 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:54 AA: you know ill alwaves be at your side when things get dangerous 07:54 AA: or even when they dont 07:55 GT: I know, Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:55 GT: And I hope I can do the same for you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:55 AA: oh, i almost forgot in all of the confusion of the last few hours. i wanted to talk to you about somefin that happened in my dream 07:56 AA: on prospit i mean 07:56 AA: not like in a reverie 07:56 GT: oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:56 AA: we were exploring thiagos tower and the place appeared to be haunted 07:56 AA: we investigated and the ghost revealed herself to be you 07:56 GT: Why are there so many dead me's? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:56 AA: only not you you, but an acenia of space. like the ones from your skulls. 07:57 AA: she claimed that thiago had created her somehow 07:57 AA: actually she seamed to be planning to murder him. but was too late to do so 07:57 GT: She is most definitely not me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:58 AA: she seamed very like you, acenia. so much so that it was krilling me not to comfort her when she was in pain. 07:58 GT: But she's not me... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:59 GT: There are so many me's... Which one is actually important? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:59 AA: i know. but an acenia was in front of me, crying because she had not sean me in eons or somefin... 07:59 AA: you are, of course. 07:59 AA: but my heart cried out when i saw an acenia in pain. 07:59 AA: even though she was currently possessing nagisa at the time 07:59 AA: i saw acenia behind her eyes 08:00 GT: I mean... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:00 GT: I am really flattered that you can fall for me no matter what form I take Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:01 GT: I don't know if I want to share that much. Even if it is me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:01 AA: i know. i told her as much when she asked. 08:02 AA: she seamed to think you would be fin with it, but....i also thought that might be somefin she was saying out of desperation, for fear there was no other way she could be with me. 08:02 AA: thats why i wanted to tell you what happened. 08:02 AA: and not just agree to some arrangement like that, as much as it krilled me to be causing you-but-not-you pain. 08:03 GT: She sounds really selfish to me! Asking me to share my one Merrow when she had her own somewhere. It's not your responsibility to love all the Acenias! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:04 GT: You wouldn't let Future Merrow take me away just because it's still you, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:05 AA: no. no i do not believe i would. i still have not met him yet, though. it's been on my to-do list for a whale. 08:06 AA: this is why i wanted to talk to you about it though. i wouldnt have had the strength to tell her no if i didnt know your feelings on it for certain, but now that i do, i can find the strength i think. 08:06 AA: but for the record, loving you has never been a responsibility for me. 08:07 AA: our marriage was a responsibility. our love was somefin i came into willingly, and eagerly. 08:09 GT: I'm glad! I wouldn't trade us for anything if I could help it. But I know we're supposed to put the team first. We have to make sure everyone is safe because we're responsible for everyone's well-being. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:09 AA: yes. duty is heavier than the ocean itself. 08:10 AA: but sometimes im not shore what choice i would make, if i had to choose between saving you and saving the rest of the team 08:10 GT: Save the team. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:10 GT: There are a thousand of me, remember? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:10 AA: no, there are not 08:11 AA: there are just thousands of gills with the same name 08:12 AA: but....ill remember that that was your wish if i ever do get put in that position 08:12 AA: i cannot promise ill have the strength to make it 08:12 AA: but i wont forget 08:13 AA: and if you ever get put in that position, i feel the same. the team is more important than me. 08:19 AA: all right, i think im going to go check on miloko then go to bed. my chest is krilling me. 08:19 AA: let me know if you make any decisions about how to proceed with this situation with the horntaker. 08:19 GT: I will let you know, Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:19 GT: ♥ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:19 AA: ♥ Category:Merrow Category:Acenia